Fiber optic connectivity and service is being extended to more and more customers, both commercial and residential. However, not all customers to whom this service is available are currently ready to accept and utilize such service. Additionally, new service and connection devices may be provided in residential or commercial real estate development projects but at a time prior to when the units are constructed or ready for occupancy. In such circumstances, it is desirable to have an easily scalable solution for aiding connection of new customers to existing connections within a piece of installed connection equipment and expansion of the number of connections available within that installed equipment.